


Space newsgroup postings

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: CompuNet Tales [6]
Category: Space RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, Forum, posts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: CompuNet Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583215





	1. December 14,1988

John Riemer wrote:

...How does one make a hex sign against statements in the forum?  
  


Tiburon wrote:

x5795x102

John Riemer wrote:

thanks,ol’buddy!  
  


Clark wrote:

It’s not as though Congress _wants_ to impede Titan 2 though,right? It has potential but only the USAF wants to utilize it. Plus,cheap planetary probe launches,here we come! I mean,just look at those things. Straight out of the 60s,I tell ya!

Bob Mosley III wrote:

All I can tell you is that the Air Farce works in mysterious ways. By the way,has anyone here heard of the ‘Sweet Valley High’ or ‘Sweet Valley Twins’ book series? The second cousin once removed wants some for Xmas.

Lleu the Younger wrote:

I’ve seen some in Chicago bookstores. They’re meant for the 12-16 and 8-13 crowds respectively,so far as I can tell. The gist is that they’re centered around the adventures of Elizabeth and Jessica Wakefield,two twins who live in an eponymous town near LA. SVH is about their lives in high school (ISTR they’re juniors),SVT is about them in 6th (7th?) grade. Elizabeth is the good girl,Jessica is the ‘bad’ girl. They have a truckload of friends. As to boys,Elizabeth is currently going out with Jeffrey French. She used to go out with Tom (?) Wilkins,but he moved somewhere else.

Bob Mosley III wrote:

Sounds like those ‘Sweet Dreams’ books,but with continuity. Thanks,Lleu. I’ll see what I can buy (if Brother Dim gives me my rightful budget).

(edit posted at 5:08 pm):

I got SVH books 27-32 and 44-49 for her,plus SVT books 1,2,5,6,8,11,and 14. The guy you were thinking of is _Todd_ Wilkins,not Tom.   
  


———

Bard of Dorset wrote:

Could a Mercury orbiter do much science in.say,a year? What would such an orbiter look like?  
  


John the Global Hacker wrote:

Probably global imaging,mapping,and spectrometry. Maybe search for a magnetic field. The orbiter would,I think,resemble the Viking Mars orbiters. I understand that NASA is actually planning such a mission,to launch around 1999.

———-

Mike Smithwick wrote:

I received many replies to my casual mention about the NASA tv network,  
so I thought that I would post a followup and "how-to" article for  
further details.

Like many companies and agencies, NASA supports it's own television  
network. It is known as "NASA Select Television" and is used for everything  
from teleconferences (audio on landline) to mission coverage. As far as  
I know, it is not meant to be private. Much has been written about it  
in Sat TV magazines, and there was plans at one time between NASA and  
some TVRO companies to get low-cost dishes to schools for 51L and  
flights following. Also, most of the network video comes from the feeds.

Forget about the teleconferences, they're pretty dull material, but the other  
stuff can easily make it worth the cost of a dish.

All, and I mean ALL, launches (non-classified) are covered live. So you  
could've watched that Delta explosion, as it happened, or the last of  
the Atlas launches. It's a big help while us space junkies go through  
withdrawal.

Of course, the best part is the shuttle coverage. The coverage begins  
several days ahead of the launch with assorted news conferences with  
the crew and payload people. On launch day, tune in about 3 or 4 hours  
ahead of time. You'll get the PAO commentary with the ground-loop chit-chat.

30 minutes after launch they'll replay all of the launch video, unedited  
from all of the color camera positions, from about T-10 secs to staging.  
At T+45 minutes they'll show the launch from the black and white on-pad  
engineering cameras. It knocked my eyeballs out the first time I saw it.  
And so far, I have never, ever seen any of the networks pick it up.  
You'll see views from cameras immediately to the side of the  
SRBs, or out next to one of the wings. 9 or 10 different views in all.

After the launch replays, they switch over to JSC until landing. Most of  
the views are from those cheap color cameras in the corner of MCC looking  
over the consoles, or at the plot-board. But when there is downlink TV they  
show it.

If the downlink TV is broadcast directly to a ground station (as it usually  
is until the satillites are out of the payload bay), when live, it'll be  
a funny flickering black-and-white image. What you're seeing is the raw,  
unprocessed, sequential-frame video. That is, one frame is red, one green  
and one blue. They then merge everything together and replay it a few minutes  
after LOS. The ground stations use the same transponder for their relays,  
so you'll see the signal drop for a few seconds, then come back from Hawaii  
or Goldstone. When the TV comes down from TDRSS it is real-time color as the  
color processing is apparently done at the TDRSS station or some other  
remote site.

All in-flight press briefings are broadcast, as well as science films  
about certain experiments (mainly during Spacelab). And in some cases  
EVA rehersals in the water tank or building 15 (I think) are sent out. What really makes it fun, is when the guys in the TV control room get loose.

The current transponder is on Satcom F-II, way over the Atlantic, Xpnder13. It has a brutally strong signal here on the left coast, so anyone this side of Mars oughta be able to get it,loud and clear.

I use a 12 foot dish with a 60 degree LNA, but on the east coast, there  
should be little problems seeing it with an 8 or even 6 foot dish.

So be prepared for excitement on STS-29, thumb your collective noses at  
the networks and tune in to the bird. Also, stock up on video tape, you'll  
be needing lots of it.

Addendum:

If you are in an international mood, you may want to try "ESA Select" the  
next time an Ariane is launched. The boys in Guyana broadcast their  
escapades usually on Spacenet 1, around transponder 21 or so. But it  
changes from time to time. They start coverage about T-20 minutes,usually going through to payload separation. A lot of this time is filled with interviews and other pre-recorded stuff.


	2. December 15,1988

Bob Mosley III wrote:

Alright,gents,suppose that the events of Pilgrim Project happen. What happens next?  
  
Jim Slater wrote:

I think personally Lawrence would get rescued about 18 months later.

Sammy Smith wrote:

What Jim said. At that point,you’re looking at probably three Apollo missions before he’s rescued so Apollo 7 would be his return trip.

—————

Glen wrote:

Thought you guys might appreciate this:

Jim Ball  
Headquarters, Washington, D.C.

RELEASE: 88-170

NASA AND UCAR SIGN AGREEMENT FOR SUBORBITAL USE OF EXTERNAL TANKS

The National Aeronautics and Space Administration and the  
University Corporation for Atmospheric Research (UCAR), Boulder,  
Colo., announced today the signing of a memorandum of agreement  
that establishes the terms and conditions for UCAR's use of Space  
Shuttle external tanks (ETs) for suborbital experiments.

The agreement stems from an earlier memorandum of under-  
standing with UCAR and supports implementation of the President's  
February 1988 Commercial Space Initiative, which announced that  
expended external tanks would be made available to feasible U.S.  
commercial and non-profit endeavors.

UCAR is interested in conducting scientific research through  
experiments contained in the unpressurized, 5,000-cubic-foot inter-  
tank area, between the fuel and oxidizer tank, within the Shuttle  
external tank. These experiments would be conducted during the  
suborbital trajectory of the tank following its jettison from the  
Shuttle and prior to its destruction during reentry.

Under the terms of the new agreement, NASA will assist UCAR in  
developing its suborbital use of the ET for intertank experiments  
and the agency has agreed to make available to UCAR intertank space  
on up to five designated ETs, subject to NASA requirements and  
constraints. The use of the tanks by UCAR will not require any  
operational or programmatic changes in Shuttle operations and UCAR  
will reimburse NASA for any direct costs the agency incurs in  
support of the agreement.

Following the completion of a technical implementation plan,  
NASA and UCAR will negotiate launch services agreements to provide  
the separate terms, conditions and financial arrangements for  
launch and associated services required by UCAR's ET intertank  
experiments. A timetable for flights under the 5-year memorandum  
of agreement has not been established.

A number of organizations have proposed private uses for the  
Shuttle external tanks, responding to a June 1988 Commerce Business  
Daily announcement soliciting expressions of interests. NASA is  
continuing the evaluation of the proposals.   
  


and this:

KSC SPACE SHUTTLE PROCESSING REPORT FOR - Thursday, Dec. 15, 1988

  
STS-29 - DISCOVERY (OV 103) - OPF BAY 1

Verification testing of the right hand orbital maneuvering  
system pod and the forward reaction control system is continuing  
today. Preparations for a functional check of the waste  
containment system are underway. Payload bay reconfiguration  
activities are continuing. Measurements and checkout of the  
brakes are planned today.

  
STS-30 - ATLANTIS (0V 104) - OPF BAY 2

Atlantis is now jacked and leveled in bay 2 and tail cone  
removal activities are underway. The protective cone is scheduled  
to be removed tomorrow night. Platforms are being installed in  
the aft compartment for access to that area. The crew hatch is  
open for post flight inspections and turnaround activities.

Members of the tile assessment team met at KSC yesterday and  
took a look at Atlantis' tiles. The team was formed to determine  
the causes for the tile damage on the right side and recommend  
any corrective action to prevent damage. Their findings are due  
the beginning of January.

  
STS-28 - COLUMBIA (OV 102) - OMRF

Orbiter return-to-flight modifications and thermal  
protection system operations are continuing. Columbia has about  
1,462 tile cavities.

  
STS-29 SOLID ROCKET BOOSTERS/EXTERNAL TANK - VAB

Activities are underway to mate the external tank to the  
solid rocket boosters later today. Technicians are finishing the  
closeouts on the right forward booster this morning. Discovery is  
scheduled to be mated to the stack next month.  
  


  
  


Bob Mosley III wrote:

Thanks,Glen! Happy X-mas!


	3. December 15,1988 (2)

Henry Spencer wrote:

Here’s the news summary beneath the cut:

—————

Japan officially commits to unrestricted distribution of data from the  
Japanese Earth Remote Sensing satellite from IOC onwards; the US had been concerned that Japan might restrict image distribution in its own favor.

Roald Sagdeev, outgoing head of IKI [the Soviet Space Research Institute]  
denounces "figureheads" in charge of key elements of the Soviet space  
program, probably referring to Alexander Dunayev of Glavcosmos. (There  
is reported to be an internal power struggle among Soviet space groups.)

Pentagon plans to restart antisatellite work next year, probably aimed  
mostly at ground/ship-based near-term interceptors. The Navy wants a  
role in Asat work, partly because it has the only well-defined mission --  
knocking out Soviet radarsats whose primary role is tracking the US  
fleet -- and it's a good bet that the revised design will be a Tomahawk-  
sized missile that will fit submarines and Aegis cruisers. Congress is  
likely to balk at anything beyond low-level study work, though, and the  
change of launch platform isn't likely to help much.

The replacement Mir crew that will [did] go up with Chretien will probably  
remain up for well under a year, breaking the current pattern of steadily  
increasing duration. The medical people want a pause, presumably for more  
thorough study and planning.

Soviets say Buran's swing arm was in fact retracting properly during the  
firstl launch attempts, but the automated safety system checked its status  
too soon. They say the lengthy delay before the next launch attempt simply  
reflects lack of urgency and a desire for thoroughness with a new system.

Investigating board concludes, as expected, that the electrical fire on  
Magellan was the result of a technician's inability to see what he was  
doing, and his incorrect assumption that battery connectors could not be  
mated incorrectly. (True, but they could be mated far enough for some  
contacts to meet.) Board recommends a change in connector design, an  
alert to test personnel, and temporary removal of obstructing panels so  
that the technicians can see the connections they are trying to make.

Atlantis launch preparations in final stages [Mission successful].

Bush transition team studying plan to reorganize US space program  
management along the lines of the US intelligence agencies. The head  
of NASA would acquire a second hat as assistant to the president for  
civil space, with broad powers for managing the federal space effort.  
(Similarly, the CIA head is also the director of central intelligence.)  
The National Space Council would be important in policy decisions, but  
would not have day-to-day executive responsibility. The organization of  
the council, and transfer of power to it from the current Senior  
Interagency Group on Space, is still being sorted out. The first major  
agenda item for the council will probably be a major review of the space  
station.

[I am not sure that putting the head of NASA in that position is a good  
idea. Many people, including me, see private spaceflight as the best  
hope for a revived US space effort... and NASA historically has been  
deeply hostile to any space project it does not control. Much of what  
has been accomplished in recent years is at least partly due to the  
Reagan administration's policy of keeping NASA *out* of a larger management  
role. Maybe it will all work out, but I'm worried. A lot depends on who  
replaces Fletcher as head of NASA, and how soon.]

NASA briefings to the new administration will stress keeping the space  
station on track. That aside, major priorities within NASA include  
continuing and increasing NASA's newly-revived technology-development  
efforts (Office of Aeronautics and Space Technology), providing enough  
funding so existing projects can be finished on time (Office of Space  
Science), and stable funding for shuttle operations (Office of Space  
Flight).

Avtex Fibers is back in the rayon business, after NASA, DoD, Morton  
Thiokol, and other aerospace manufacturers hastily arranged long-term  
contracts to keep production going.

Radar measurements by William Dent (U of Mass.) indicate that the permafrost  
on Mars is at least a meter deep, raising hopes that it might be useful as  
a source of water and volatiles for manned expeditions.

ESA prepares to select its next major space-science project, out of five  
possibilities: Cassini mission to Saturn and Titan (joint project with  
NASA, ESA supplying the Titan descent probe), GRASP (gamma-ray astronomy  
satellite), Vesta asteroid/comet encounter (joint project with USSR, ESA  
supplying encounter module including penetrators), Lyman faint-object  
spectroscopic astronomy satellite, and Quasat very-long-baseline radio  
astronomy observatory. ESA's advisory council recommended Cassini, but  
its recommendations are not binding. One problem with Cassini is that  
it's a joint project with NASA, historically an unreliable partner, and  
assumes prompt Congressional approval of NASA's part of it. Failing  
Cassini, the council recommended re-opening competition among the four  
remaining projects. Actually, ESA has its own budget problems, since  
most of this assumes modest annual space-science budget growth, which  
Britain has been vetoing (such base-budget decisions must be unanimous).  
Many of these projects have been waiting in the wings for several years,  
as both Lyman and Quasat were originally joint work with NASA, and GRASP  
was designed for shuttle deployment; the chaos within NASA after January  
1986 scuttled those plans.


	4. December 16-18,1988

Bob Mosley III wrote:

Using the last of my allowance from BD,I finally got my hands on The Voyage of the Ruslan. Thoughts below

S

P

O

I  
  
L

E

R

S

The premise is interesting - a Soviet mission to Mars in 1992,utilizing the Salyut as a base model. The cover has a nice design.

Thoughts:

1: The Energia (SL-18) is used for assembly of the Ruslan. Said assembly takes 7 launches:control module,life support and habitat module,science module,second science module,node,Mars and Venus scientific probes,and Mars lander. Two Soyuz missions launch the crew.

2\. They’re using.......drum roll........a gas-core nuclear engine. Three of ‘em. Parallel staged.

3\. They use a Venus flyby to get home. Cool stuff,kids.

At least it’s better than Clark’s.


	5. December 19-20,1988

Gordon Louis Franks wrote in chat:

Seeing _Mir_ footage on the telly makes me feel young again. Ah,to be watching The Six Million Dollar Man in suburban DC......

Does anyone on here have the Rescue of Athena One book? I need it for my smdm collection.

John Beaderstadt wrote:

Yep! It’s different from the episode - the Shuttle figures into it!

Gordon Louis Franks wrote:

No way!

bob mosley iii wrote:

Can confirm.


	6. Flash-Forward: June 14,1989

69 | 93 6 24 |28.5| 5 |SPACEHAB-03 SPACEHAB |CMG-03 | |   
| |ATLANTIS | 160| 7 |EURECA-2L EURECA-A | | |   
| | | | |SFU-RETR UNIQUE | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 70 | 93 7 15 |57.0| 7 |ATLAS-03 IG+1 PALL|SSBUV-07 | |   
| |ENDEAVOUR | 160| 9 |SPAS-CRISTA ASTRO-SPA| | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 71 | 93 8 12 |57.0| 7 |SRL-02 PALL+MPES|SDS-02 | |   
| |COLUMBIA | 145| 9 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 72 | 93 9 9 | TBD|TBD|FLT OPPTY | | |   
| |DISCOVERY | TBD|TBD| | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 73 | 93 9 30 |28.5| 5 |USMP-03 MSL+MPESS|CXH-04 | |   
| |ATLANTIS | 160| 7 |INMARSAT-02 PAM-D2 |IEH | |   
| | | | |SATCOM PAM-D2 | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 74 | 93 10 21 | TBD| 5 |OMV-01 N/A |SSS | |   
| |ENDEAVOUR | TBD| 7 |WISP OMV+PALL | | |   
| | | | |SPTN-T | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 75 | 93 11 18 |28.5| 7 |SL-D3 LM + USS | | |   
| |COLUMBIA | 160| 9 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
  
  
  
  
  
2.7

  
**** SHUTTLE PAYLOAD FLIGHT ASSIGNMENTS ****   
JUNE 1989   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| FLT | DATE |INCL|CRW| PRIMARY PAYLOADS CARRIER | SECONDARY | CREW ASSIGNMENT |   
| | ORBITER | ALT|DUR| | PAYLOADS | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 76 | 93 12 16 | XX | 5 |DOD | | |   
| |DISCOVERY | X | X | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 77 | 94 1 13 |28.5| 5 |SPACEHAB-04 SPACEHAB |S/C GLOW | |   
| |ATLANTIS | 160| 5 |EURECA-2R EURECA-A |CMG-04 | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 78 | 94 2 7 |28.5| 7 |ISF-01 FM+DS |CAPL | |   
| |ENDEAVOUR | 160| 9 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 79 | 94 3 3 |28.5| 7 |USML-02 LM+EDO | | |   
| |COLUMBIA | 140|10*| | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 80 | 94 3 24 |28.5| 5 |TDRS-G IUS | | |   
| |DISCOVERY | 160| 5 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 81 | 94 4 21 |57.0| 7 |ATLAS-04 IG+1 PALL|SPTN-03 | |   
| |ATLANTIS | 160| 7 | |SSBUV-08 | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 82 | 94 5 12 |28.5| 5 |AAFE 2 PALLETS|REFLUX | |   
| |ENDEAVOUR | 160| 7 | |CXE-01 | |   
| | | | | |SPTN-DOD-02| |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 83 | 94 6 9 |39.0| 7 |SLS-03 LM+EDO | | |   
| |COLUMBIA | 160|10*| | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 84 | 94 7 10 |28.5| 5 |SPACEHAB-05 SPACEHAB |CSI-I | |   
| |DISCOVERY | 160| 7 | | (MAST-I) | |   
| | | | |XTE FSS |STP-03 | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
* PLANS TO EXTEND TO 16 DAYS  
  
  
  
2.8

  
  
**** SHUTTLE PAYLOAD FLIGHT ASSIGNMENTS ****   
JUNE 1989   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| FLT | DATE |INCL|CRW| PRIMARY PAYLOADS CARRIER | SECONDARY | CREW ASSIGNMENT |   
| | ORBITER | ALT|DUR| | PAYLOADS | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 85 | 94 8 6 | TBD|TBD|FLT OPPTY | | |   
| |ATLANTIS | TBD|TBD| | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 86 | 94 9 8 |28.5| 5 |PUR-2 |CXH-05 | |   
| |ENDEAVOUR | 160| 7 |USMP-04 MSL+MPESS|FR-01 | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 87 | 94 10 13 |28.5| 5 |TDRS-H IUS |SSBUV-09 | |   
| |DISCOVERY | 160| 5 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 88 | 94 11 20 |28.5| 7 |ISF-02 AM+DS |SAMPIE/ESA | |   
| |ATLANTIS | 160| 7 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 89 | 94 12 13 |57.0| 7 |SRL-03 PAL+MPESS|CTM | |   
| |ENDEAVOUR | 145| 7 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 90 | 95 1 12 | TBD|TBD|FLT OPPTY | | |   
| |COLUMBIA | TBD|TBD| | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 91 | 95 2 3 |28.5| 5 |SPACEHAB-06 SPACEHAB |CXH-06 | |   
| |DISCOVERY | 160| 7 | |SPTN-DOD-03| |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 92 | 95 3 2 |28.5| 5 |SSF-01 UNIQUE | | |   
| |ATLANTIS | 220| 7 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 93 | 95 4 14 |28.5| 7 |IML-03 LM+EDO | | |   
| |COLUMBIA | 140|10*| | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
* PLANS TO EXTEND TO 16 DAYS  
  
  
  
  
  
2.9

  
  
**** SHUTTLE PAYLOAD FLIGHT ASSIGNMENTS ****   
JUNE 1989   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| FLT | DATE |INCL|CRW| PRIMARY PAYLOADS CARRIER | SECONDARY | CREW ASSIGNMENT |   
| | ORBITER | ALT|DUR| | PAYLOADS | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 94 | 95 5 10 |28.5| 7 |ISF-03 FM+DS | | |   
| |DISCOVERY | 160| 7 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 95 | 95 6 6 |28.5| 5 |SSF-02 UNIQUE | | |   
| |ATLANTIS | 220| 7 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 96 | 95 6 27 | TBD|TBD|FLT OPPTY | | |   
| |ENDEAVOUR | TBD|TBD| | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 97 | 95 8 8 |28.5| 5 |SPACEHAB-07 SPACEHAB |CXH-07 | |   
| |COLUMBIA | 160| 7 |EURECA-3L EURECA-A |SPTN-DOD-04| |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 98 | 95 9 7 |28.5| 5 |SSF-03 UNIQUE | | |   
| |ATLANTIS | 220| 7 | | | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
| 99 | 95 9 30 |57.0| 7 |ATLAS-05 IG+1 PALL|SPTN-04 | |   
| |ENDEAVOUR | 160| 9 | |SSBUV-10 | |   
+-----+----------+----+---+-----------------------------+-----------+-----------------------------------+   
  
  
  


  
2.10 

  
SECTION 3

  
ELV PAYLOAD FLIGHT ASSIGNMENTS

  
3

**** ELV PAYLOAD FLIGHT ASSIGNMENTS ****   
JUNE 1989 MANIFEST   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------------+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| DATE | CLASS | L A U N C H V E H I C L E |PAYLOAD| LAUNCH | PAYLOAD |   
| YR MO | | TYPE INCL | ORBIT | SITE | |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 89 09 | INTERMEDIATE | ATLAS CENTAUR 68 R |28.5 | GSO | ESMC | FLTSATCOM-F8(NAVY)|   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 89 09 | SMALL | SCOUT |TBD | TBD | WSMC | MACSAT (NAVY) |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 89 11 | MEDIUM | DELTA 186 |99.0 | SS | WSMC | COBE |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 90 01 | MEDIUM | ATLAS 50E |98.7 | SS | WSMC | NOAA-D |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 90 02 | MEDIUM | DELTA |57.0 | LEO | ESMC | ROSAT |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 90 03 | SMALL | SCOUT |TBD | TBD | WSMC | SALT (NAVY) |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 90 06 | INTERMEDIATE | ATLAS CENTAUR |18.0 | GTO | ESMC | CRRES |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 90 10 | INTERMEDIATE | ATLAS I |28.5 | GSO | ESMC | GOES-I |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 91 03 | SMALL | SCOUT |TBD | TBD | TBD | USAF-1 (DOD) |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 91 05 | MEDIUM | ATLAS 34E |98.7 | SS | WSMC | NOAA-I |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 91 08 | MEDIUM | DELTA |28.5 | LEO | ESMC | EUVE |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 91 11 | INTERMEDIATE | ATLAS I |28.5 | GSO | ESMC | GOES-J |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 92 05 | INTERMEDIATE | ATLAS I |28.5 | GSO | ESMC | GOES-K |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+ 

  
3.1

  
  
**** ELV PAYLOAD FLIGHT ASSIGNMENTS ****   
JUNE 1989 MANIFEST   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------------+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| DATE | CLASS | L A U N C H V E H I C L E |PAYLOAD| LAUNCH | PAYLOAD |   
| YR MO | | TYPE INCL | ORBIT | SITE | |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 92 06 | SMALL | SCOUT |TBD | TBD | WSMC | SAMPE |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 92 07 | MEDIUM | TBD |28.7 | HE | ESMC | GEOTAIL |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 92 09 | MEDIUM | ATLAS 11E |98.7 | SS | WSMC | NOAA-J |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 92 09 | INTERMEDIATE | TITAN III |28.5 | EO | ESMC | MARS OBSERVER |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 92 12 | MEDIUM | TBD |28.7 | HE | ESMC | WIND |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 93 01 | SMALL | SCOUT |TBD | LEO | SMR | TOMS |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 93 03 | MEDIUM | TBD |28.7 | GSO | ESMC | MSAT |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 93 06 | MEDIUM | TBD |90.0 | HE | WSMC | POLAR |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 93 06 | SMALL | SCOUT |TBD | LEO | WSMC | SWAS |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 93 11 | MEDIUM | TITAN II |98.7 | SS | WSMC | NOAA-K |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 93 12 | SMALL | TBD |TBD | LEO | TBD | FASE |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 94 06 | MEDIUM | TBD |98.6 | LEO | WSMC | RADARSAT |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 94 09 | SMALL | TBD |TBD | TBD | TBD | SMEX-04 |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+ 

3.2

  
**** ELV PAYLOAD FLIGHT ASSIGNMENTS ****   
JUNE 1989 MANIFEST   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------------+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| DATE | CLASS | L A U N C H V E H I C L E |PAYLOAD| LAUNCH | PAYLOAD |   
| YR MO | | TYPE INCL | ORBIT | SITE | |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 95 03 | INTERMEDIATE | TBD |28.5 | HE | ESMC | SOHO |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 95 04 | MEDIUM | TITAN II |98.7 | SS | WSMC | NOAA-L |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 95 06 | SMALL | TBD |TBD | TBD | TBD | SMEX-05 |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 95 07 | INTERMEDIATE | ATLAS I |28.5 | GSO | ESMC | GOES-L |   
+------------+---------------+-----------------------+-----+-------+--------+-------------------+   
| 95 08 | LARGE | TITAN IV /CENTAUR** |TBD | PLAN | ESMC | CRAF** 


	7. Flash Forward - September 5,1996

NIKOLAI GRINGAUZ BLOG wrote:

(snip tons of drivel)

  
2060: Saturn orbiter, alien contactor probe, search for God  
2070: probe to heaven (to seek out lands of God), Neptune mission (40 men)  
2075: twenty manned interstellar colonies  
2085: Russia dominant on Earth, manned Sun landing, established Orthodox dioceses in space  
2100: Russian terran-lunar-Martian-Venerian republican monarchy, reestablishment of Hohenzollern,end all overt tyranny,reform of education,end of racism,sexism,classism,homophobia,burn Vatican and execute the Pope.

Bob Mosley III wrote:

For obvious reasons,you are banned.


	8. Flash Forward - February 11,1997

Pete Walker wrote:

Just heard this on the CONF LOOP:

  
This is Mission Control, Houston at the T minus 20 minute and holding.  
The ascent team here at the Johnson Space Center has been on console  
since 10:30 last night and is led by Flight Director Wayne Hale, who is  
overseeing his 17th launch this morning. Handling communications duties with  
the crew aboard Discovery is astronaut Kevin Kregel, set to command this  
fall's STS-87 mission. The flight control team continues to closely  
monitor all of Discovery's systems and should shortly notify the flight  
director that it is ready to support the 22nd launch of Discovery this  
morning.  
  
Once Discovery lifts off, its onboard computer's guidance system will  
maneuver the orbiter to a heads-down position, putting it on the proper  
course and trajectory to achieve a desired orbit 309 by 31 nautical miles  
above the Earth. About 30 seconds into the flight the three main engines  
will be throttled back to lessen the effects of the dense lower  
atmosphere on the orbiter. Less than a minute later the shuttle will  
accelerate rapidly, reaching a speed of nearly 3,700 miles per hour at  
the point where the twin solid rocket boosters burn out and separate at  
two minutes, five seconds.  
  
Once in orbit, Discovery's three main engines will be shut down at the  
eight and a half minute point, followed just a few seconds later by the  
separation of the large external fuel tank. About 40 minutes into the  
mission the two orbital maneuvering system engines on the tail of  
Discovery will fire to refine the spacecraft's altitude at 313 by 301  
nautical miles for onorbit operations.  
  
This morning's launch and the subsequent rendezvous maneuvers are precisely  
coordinated between Mission Control and the seven astronauts onboard  
Discovery to rendezvous with the Hubble Space Telescope early Thursday  
morning. Discovery's launch is set to occur at a precise time to closely  
match the orbit of the telescope, which will be over central Africa at  
the opening of the launch window. All continues to go smoothly here in  
Mission Control, with flight controllers standing by to take over control  
of Discovery and the STS-82 mission at liftoff.

At T minus 20 minutes and holding, this is Mission Control, Houston.

———-

Pete Walker wrote:

And here’s the MSFC report:

STS-82 FLASH REPORT

GEORGE C. MARSHALL SPACE FLIGHT CENTER

STS-82

FLASH REPORT

FEBRUARY 11, 1997

  
______________________  
George Harsh  
Chairman, MSFC Space Shuttle  
Flight Evaluation Team  
  
STS-82  
MISSION DATA SUMMARY

PAYLOAD MANIFEST:  
PAYLOAD BAY HST SM-02

MID-DECK MSX  
  
  
  
INSTRUMENTATION: None Assigned  
LAUNCH DATE: February 11, 1997  
LAUNCH WINDOW: 2:56 am - 4:01 am CST  
LAUNCH TIME: 97:042:08:55:17.017 GMT  
2:55 am CST  
SSME#3 START TIME: 97:042:08:55:10.457  
SSME#2 START TIME: 97:042:08:55:10.578  
SSME#1 START TIME: 97:042:08:55:10.699  
LAUNCH SITE: KSC Pad 39A  
MOBILE LAUNCH PLATFORM: MLP-1  
ORBITAL INCLINATION: 28.45 degrees  
ORBITAL ALTITUDE: 320 nautical miles  
INSERTION MODE: Direct  
MISSION DURATION: 10 days nominal  
PRIMARY LANDING SITE: Kennedy Space Center, FL  
ABORT LANDING SITES: TAL (Prime) - Banjul, Gambia  
TAL Alternates - Ben Guerir, Morocco  
Moron, Spain

VEHICLE DATA

ORBITER: Discovery OV-103 (22nd Flight, First since July 1995)  
EXTERNAL TANK: ET-81  
MAIN ENGINES: 2037, 2040, 2038 (All Blk I)  
POWER LEVEL: Nominal...........104/67/104%  
Abort....................104%  
To Avoid Ditching........109%  
SRBs: BI-085  
SRM Set Nr.: Left - 360T058A  
Right - 360T058B  
SRM Burnrate (Delivered): LH - 0.371 IPS at 60 deg F  
RH - 0.373 IPS at 60 deg F

CREW  
COMMANDER: Ken Bowersox  
SHUTTLE PILOT Scott Horowitz  
PAYLOAD COMMANDER: Mark Lee  
MISSION SPECIALIST: Joe Tanner  
MISSION SPECIALIST: Steve Hawley  
MISSION SPECIALIST: Greg Harbaugh  
MISSION SPECIALIST: Steve Smith   
  
1.0 STS-82 FLIGHT SUMMARY

The STS-82 mission was successfully flown from Launch Pad 39A (MLP-1) at  
the Kennedy Space Center (KSC) on February 11, 1997. This is a civilian  
mission of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) with  
the primary objective of the second service mission to NASA's Hubble Space  
Telescope (HST). In addition to maintenance, this mission will  
significantly upgrade HST's scientific capabilities, and will involve at  
least four spacewalks.. Other space sciences payloads will also fly in the  
Orbiter on the middeck.

This was the eighty-second (82nd) flight of the Space Shuttle program, and  
was the first launch of Discovery since July 13, 1995 (Palmdale  
modifications). RSRM ignition occurred at approximately 2:55 A.M. Central  
Standard Time (CST) (97:042:08:55:17.017 GMT). There were no unscheduled  
holds. Winds at liftoff were from approximately 300 degrees at 7.2 knots;  
the ambient temperature was 51.6 ° F; the barometric pressure was 30.10  
in. Hg; and the relative humidity was 93%.

  
2.0 FLIGHT RESULTS

2.1 SOLID ROCKET BOOSTERS - SRBs BI-085,   
RSRMs 360T058A, 360T058B

All Solid Rocket Booster (SRB) systems performed as expected. The SRB  
prelaunch countdown was normal, and no SRB or RSRM Launch Commit Criteria  
(LCC) or Operational Maintenance Requirements Specification Document  
(OMRSD) violations occurred.

Power up and operation of all igniter, and field joint heaters was  
accomplished routinely. All RSRM temperatures were maintained within  
acceptable limits throughout the countdown. For this flight, the low  
pressure heated ground purge in the SRB aft skirt was used to maintain the  
case/nozzle joint temperatures within the required LCC ranges. At T-15  
min. this purge was switched to high pressure.  
  
Preliminary data indicates that the flight performance of both RSRMs was  
well within the allowable performance envelopes, and was typical of the  
performance observed on previous flights. The RSRM propellant mean bulk  
temperature (PMBT) was 64 ° F at liftoff.

Both SRBs were successfully separated from the External Tank (ET) at T +  
123.8 seconds, and reports from the recovery area indicate that the  
deceleration subsystems performed as designed. SRBs were not observed  
during descent (except by radar, night launch), and are currently floating  
near the retrieval ships.

2.2 EXTERNAL TANK - ET-81

All objectives and requirements associated with External Tank (ET)  
propellant loading and flight operations were met. All ET electrical  
equipment and instrumentation operated satisfactorily. ET purge and  
heater operations were monitored and all performed properly. No ET LCC or  
OMRSD violations were identified.

As expected, no unexpected ice/frost formations were observed on the ET  
during the countdown. There was no observed ice or frost on the acreage  
areas of the ET. Less than normal quantities of ice or frost were present  
on the LO2 and LH2 feedlines, the pressurization line brackets, and along  
the LH2 PAL ramps. These observations are acceptable per NSTS 08303. The  
Ice/Frost "Red Team" reported that there were no anomalous TPS conditions.

The ET pressurization system functioned properly throughout engine start  
and flight. The minimum LO2 ullage pressure experienced during the ullage  
pressure slump was 13.7 psid.

ET separation was confirmed, and since Main Engine Cutoff (MECO) occurred  
within expected tolerances, ET re-entry and breakup is expected to be  
within the predicted footprint.

2.3 SPACE SHUTTLE MAIN ENGINE - SSMEs 2037, 2040, 2038  
(37 & 40 are Blk IA; 38 is Blk I)

All SSME parameters appeared to be normal throughout the prelaunch  
countdown and were typical of prelaunch parameters observed on previous  
flights, with the exception of SSME #1 MFV skin temperature which was  
somewhat low and out of family, but within the LCC. Engine "Ready" was  
achieved at the proper time; all LCC were met; and engine start and  
thrust buildup were normal.

Preliminary flight data indicate that SSME performance during mainstage,  
throttling, shutdown and propellant dump operations was normal. HPOTP and  
HPFTP temperatures appeared to be well within specification throughout  
engine operation. Space Shuttle Main Engine Cutoff (MECO) occurred at T +  
509.3 seconds. There were no Failure IDs (FIDs), and no significant SSME  
problems have been identified.

2.4 MAIN PROPULSION SYSTEM - MPS OV-103

The overall performance of the Main Propulsion System (MPS) was as  
expected. LO2 and LH2 loading were performed with no stop flows or  
reverts. Initiation of tanking was delayed about 1.5 hours due to trouble  
shooting a possible oxygen leak in the orbiter mid-body. There were no  
OMRSD or LCC violations.

Throughout the period of preflight operations, no significant hazardous  
gas concentrations were detected. The maximum hydrogen concentration level  
in the Orbiter aft compartment (which occurred shortly after the start of  
fastfill) was approximately 88 ppm, which compares favorably with previous  
data for this vehicle.

A comparison of the calculated propellant loads at the end of replenish,  
versus the inventory loads, results in a loading accuracy of TBD percent  
for LH2, and TBD percent for LO2.

Ascent MPS performance appeared to be completely normal. Preliminary data  
indicate that the LO2 and LH2 pressurization systems performed as planned,  
and that all NPSP requirements were met throughout the flight.

2.5 SHUTTLE RANGE SAFETY SYSTEM - SRSS

Shuttle Range Safety System (SRSS) closed loop testing was completed as  
scheduled during the launch countdown. All SRSS Safe and Arm (S&A)  
devices were armed and system inhibits turned off at the appropriate  
times. All SRSS measurements indicated that the system operated as  
expected throughout the countdown and flight.

As planned, the SRB S&A devices were safed, and SRB system power was  
turned off prior to SRB separation. The ET system has been deleted.

2.6 VEHICLE PERFORMANCE

A quick-look determination of vehicle performance was made using vehicle  
acceleration and preflight propulsion prediction data. From these data,  
the average flight derived engine Isp determined for the time period  
between SRB separation and start of 3-G throttling was 453.7 seconds as  
compared to an MPS tag value of 452.96 seconds.

  
3.0 CANDIDATE IN-FLIGHT ANOMALIES AND SIGNIFICANT PROBLEMS

No In-Flight Anomalies or significant problems associated with the MSFC  
elements have been identified at this time.


End file.
